tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Trash
"I understand the nature of this reality at it's core. Who are you to stop me from destroying it, Tack? Come, show me your strength, for your strength means nothing in the abyss." -Trash, Episode 600 Trash "btrash" Homosexual Cringeass the 2nd is one of the main Antagonist's in Tack Town. He is most well known for being the most Homosexual man on earth after absorbing the power of Michael Jackson by siphoning his semen out of his penis using a child-shaped puppet. Although trash is Homosexual, his power rivals that of someone who is truely straight, an anomaly which grants him a place as one of the Tree Leaf Dimensions strongest beings. Trash has had many alliances in the past but tends to stay a lone wolf, almost like his past relationships. In the current arc, Trash is searching for Haley. PROFILE "You dare approach me, Cringe-ass? Let me show you how it feels to be forgotten from the pages of existence itself. PERISH, ZANY ONE!" -Trash, slaughtering one of his own kind. Trash was born on June 26th 2015 after gay marriage was legalized. From birth, he instantly killed King of the Pop, Michael Jackson by siphoning semen out of his erect cock, letting Trash become the new strongest Gaylord. Trash was taken under Link's wing after being found in the back of a Costco after shot to death by a Carpenter who was busy building a chair out of wood. From there, Link unknowingly trained Trash to harness his inner Homosexuality using Straight techniques, leading to an anomalously strong power building deep inside of him. After being separated from Link who went to Pursue a gay man named CoryT, Trash soon met Tack, his destined rival. It is unknown what happened Tack and Trash, though it is believe to have been caused by a sudden surge of straightness materializing in Trash, corrupted by the gay energy. After an intense battle, Trash was defeated and went into hiding, training his Gay powers alongside James Charles, Charlie Sheen, and The 21 Kid. Trash along the way has fought many battles against Tack Town and waged countless wars, but is seen as an ally more than a Villain at most times. Trash now works for Paul, an insanely powerful being who seeks to bring peace to this earth via satirical humor, political debate, and an army of Brick Golems. Trash's ire is currently upon a woman named Haley, as he is has fallen into straight-love. Trash is barely held back by Paul and there is no telling what will happen when Trash's homosexuality fully materializes. Post Pilgrimage After years of battling his inner demons, Trash has succumbed to the straight size and realized he was in fact not gay, but actually a major fucking furry. During the Pilgrimage Arc, Trash discovers a beautiful orangutang living in the Jungle of Bobo Bimbus, named Mina. Mina and Trash shortly fall in love and have seven children, all of them identical twin cats. Trash retires from his post at the Bricktatorship and gets species reassignment surgery to become a doggie. Trash reconciles his relationships with the members of Tack town and quickly joins the fray as a redeemed anti-hero, now only seeking to have sweaty dog sexy and kiss his wife. Once Trash hears of the war, he quickly arms himself and prepared for battle. Battles fought "I have never fought a worthier opponent than you. Now come at me, I'll allow you to see what 100% of pure power looks like. DORYAAA!" -Trash to Dudley, the rising leader of the Gays DATA... Abilities DATA... Trivia * Legend has it, Trash once ate mans penis. * Trash is commonly known as "Cringeass", as Trash is also the Cringiest man alive. * Trash has had sex with over 30,000 men but less than 3 women. * f**king cringy as hell